


Не стоит пытаться объяснить, что такого вы нашли в оборотнях (все равно не получится)

by tupoy_olen



Series: Бесплатные объятия [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Derek is a Free Hugger, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз теперь интересует не только Дерека, но и Дядю Питера. Дерек в бешенстве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не стоит пытаться объяснить, что такого вы нашли в оборотнях (все равно не получится)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Try To Explain Why You Ride A Werewolf (for those who haven't, no explanation is possible)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505614) by [im_not_a_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_a_lizard/pseuds/im_not_a_lizard). 



> бета: потерпевший-забор ♥

Стайлз теперь старался всячески избегать всего, что было хоть как-то связано с бесплатными объятиями. Поэтому его совсем не обрадовал вид маячащего у джипа Дерека. И Лоры. И стремного ДядиПитера. Стайлз споткнулся на ровном месте и после этого стал приближаться к машине _гораздо_ медленнее.

\- Стайлз, - преувеличенно доброжелательно улыбнулась Лора, заставляя сердце Стайлза заколотиться быстрее: такой тон, как правило, ничего хорошего не предвещал.

\- Стайлз? – как обычно неприветливо начал Дерек, но Стайлз поднял руку, жестом веля ему помалкивать.

\- Нет. Мохнатым обманщикам никто слова не давал.

\- Я тебя не обманывал, - жарко возразил Дерек, но Стайлз снова поднял руку, не позволяя ему закончить.

\- Ты скрыл от меня довольно большую, зубастую и воющую на луну часть своей личности. В текущей ситуации я расцениваю это как обман.

Дерек скривился, но Стайлзу было ровным счетом наплевать. Вот абсолютно.

\- Стайлз, - начал было ДядяПитер, но нет. Просто нет.

\- А ты, - Стайлз повернулся к нему, не обращая внимания на то, как тот иронично поднял брови. – Не смей даже разговаривать со мной, похотливый старикашка.

\- Ты ранишь меня, - театрально воскликнул Питер, прижав ладонь к сердцу.

Стайлз показал ему язык. По-детски, зато действенно.

\- Если вы закончили, - каменным голосом произнесла Лора, а когда Стайлз повернулся к ней, чтобы все высказать, то вспомнил, что она ему вообще-то ничего не сделала.

\- Стайлз, - повторила она, заставив его подпрыгнуть. 

Глаза ее были полны тепла. Чересчур полны. Стайлз моментально напрягся. Нет, это ему точно ничем хорошим не грозило.

\- Что?

Дерек пристально смотрел на него, Питер пристально смотрел на него, и Лора пристально смотрела на него. Стайлз аж взопрел от такого внимания. Когда Дерек повел носом, Стайлз решил игнорировать это, переживая, что мозг мог просто не справиться.

\- Стайлз, у нас сложилась довольно… щекотливая ситуация, - продолжила Лора, аккуратно подбирая слова.

Стайлз почувствовал подступающую панику.

\- Я собираюсь завоевать тебя, Стайлз, - невозмутимо заявил Питер, как будто это было совершенно нормально, а ни разу не кошмарно.

Дерек зарычал. Питер ухмыльнулся.

\- Эээ, чего? – вытаращился Стайлз, переводя взгляд с одного оборотня (!!) на другого. – Я, между прочим, имею право голоса, если кто-то собрался меня завоевывать. И кто вообще так говорит?

Питер улыбался своей улыбочкой великодушного диктатора, пока Дерек все так же сверлил его злобным взглядом. В общем, все было по-старому.

\- Стоп. У меня же _есть_ выбор, правда?

Улыбка Питера стала еще добродушней, чем вогнала Стайлза в еще больший ужас. Дерек неловко переступил на месте и опустил взгляд, с преувеличенным интересом изучая ладони. Выглядел он при этом крайне виноватым.

\- Разумеется, у тебя есть выбор, - вмешалась Лора, рыкнув на брата и дядю. Стайлз выдохнул. – У тебя всегда есть выбор, Стайлз, - голос Лоры звучал ровно и успокаивающе, будто она старалась не спугнуть дикое животное. Возможно, так оно и было, потому что мозг Стайлза вот-вот готов был сделать ему ручкой и отправиться в свободный полет.

\- Ты не думал, что раз уж оказался привлекательным для одного Хейла, то окажешься и для другого? – снисходительно поинтересовался Питер, и Стайлзу жутко захотелось зарядить ему между ног.

\- Нет, - выдавил Стайлз, потому что это был единственно возможный в данной ситуации ответ. – Нет.

Он все еще пребывал в глубоком ужасе от того, что его сталкер с бесплатными объятиями оказался оборотнем и теперь пытался завоевать его (нет, серьезно, кто так говорит?). Не хватало еще чтобы другой оборотень – дядя первого – пытался сделать тоже самое. Нервный срыв в такой ситуации – совершенно естественная реакция.

\- Просто дыши, - произнес рядом Дерек, осторожно придерживая Стайлза, и это, как ни странно, помогло ему прийти в себя. По крайней мере временно, пока до Стайлза не дошло, что он сейчас как какой-то новорожденный жеребенок, которого осторожно придерживает оборотень (!!), и он снова ударился в панику. А еще он бы очень хотел, чтобы в его мыслях перестали вспыхивать восклицательные знаки каждый раз, когда он думал про оборотней (!!).

\- Это все не со мной, - простонал Стайлз.

\- О, поверь мне, с тобой, - откровенно наслаждаясь происходящим проинформировал его Питер с пугающей настойчивостью в голосе. 

Лора зарычала, и Питер снова отошел, покорно склонив голову. Лора вздохнула и попыталась улыбнуться, но вышло не очень естественно.

\- Стайлз, послушай, - начала она, и Стайлз решил, что выражение ее лица было достаточно искренним. – Как я уже сказала, ситуация сложилась щекотливая. Дерек… расположен к тебе. Как и Питер.

Дерек продолжал низко рычать, а Стайлз тихонько сходил с ума, потому что не привык вести такие беседы в субботу утром. В субботу утром он привык не напрягать лишний раз мозги и рубиться в приставку. А не обсуждать всякие ужасы с Дереком (Суровые брови) Хейлом и его жутким дядюшкой. И кроме того, «расположен»?? Значит, вот как это теперь называется?

\- Я не имею ни малейшего--, - но Лора подняла руку, и Стайлз подавился словами.

От него не укрылся взгляд Дерека, будто тот представлял сейчас, как Стайлз давится кое-чем другим. Стайлз решил выкинуть из головы эту мысль, поскольку она была ужасной и совсем не возбуждающей. Совсем!

\- Стайлз, пожалуйста, - попросила Лора, и Стайлзу показалось, что выглядела она сейчас гораздо старше своих лет. – Я могу запретить им приближаться к тебе, если ты так захочешь, но я прошу тебя по крайней мере дать им шанс поухаживать за собой, чтобы ты мог принять обоснованное решение.

Стайлз замер с открытым ртом, недоуменно глядя на Дерека, который едва ли не скулил, и на Питера, который тоже каким-то образом умудрился сделать щенячьи глаза. Когда это стало его жизнью?

\- Пожалуйста, - снова попросила Лора, и голос ее звучал так… и ее лицо было таким… О господи ты боже мой! У Стайлза не было шансов, не так ли? 

Лора широко улыбнулась, Питер подмигнул и даже Дерек едва заметно дернул уголком губ, показывая, что тоже был доволен.

\- Ты не пожалеешь, - пообещал Питер, и Стайлз моментально, но прочно уверился в обратном.

0o0o0o

\- Все мое время сейчас занимает работа и филиал ада, больше известный под названием школа, - сквозь зубы сообщил Стайлз двум оборотням, занявшим стратегические позиции с двух сторон от него. – Мне физически некогда разбираться с вашими взбесившимися… инстинктами.

Питер хохотнул (серьезно, будто какой-то зубастый Санта Клаус) и провел пальцем линию вдоль шеи Стайлза. ПРОВЕЛ ПАЛЬЦЕМ ВДОЛЬ ЕГО ШЕИ. Дерек зарычал, и люди начали оглядываться, о господи боже. Очень много людей начали оглядываться на них.

Стайлз резко развернулся и шлепнул Питера по руке, одновременно отталкивая от себя Дерека. Потому что Стайлзу, представьте себе, нравилось иметь личное пространство.

\- Нет. Этого не будет. Никаких штрафных касаний и никаких визитов ко мне на работу. Вы оба взрослые люди, так что и ведите себя соответствующе, потому что я не собираюсь иметь с этим дело, понятно? – Стайлз замолчал и попытался отдышаться. 

На них глазел весь магазин, и даже оба оборотня стали выглядеть обеспокоенными и будто не в своей тарелке. Стайлзу же хотелось спрятаться туда, где бы его никто никогда не нашел.

\- Клиентам нельзя за прилавок, Стайлз, - отругал его менеджер, как будто у Стайлза был выбор (чертова Лора, о, эта хитрая лгунья), а когда Питер и Дерек оскалили на менеджера зубы, тот испуганно сбежал.

\- Нет. Кыш отсюда.

К его великому удивлению оба оборотня послушались и вернулись в торговый зал. Питер принялся невозмутимо изучать прилавок, пока люди не перестали обращать на них внимание.

\- Вот и славно, - выдохнул Стайлз. – А теперь совсем кыш отсюда.

\- Я заберу тебя вечером, - проинформировал его Питер. – Мы идем ужинать.

Стайлз вручил покупательнице ее кофе, краем уха уловив, что она вообще-то просила чай, но сейчас ему было сложно ей посочувствовать. Дерек сжимал и разжимал кулаки, и Стайлз мог представить, как щелкают суставы. На лице Питера застыло то же упрямое выражение, которое Стайлз нередко видел у Дерека, и означало оно, что спорить бесполезно.

\- Ладно, - шепотом выдавил он, игнорируя обиженную морду Дерека. Серьезно, он еще и обижаться на него будет?

С другой стороны, мозг перестал представлять восклицательные знаки при мысли об оборотнях, правда, Стайлз уже не был уверен, хорошо это или плохо.

 

0o0o0o

Ресторан оказался пугающе шикарным, и Стайлз, выряженный в смокинг, чувствовал себя идиотом. Смокинг приволок Питер, заставив Стайлза переодеваться в туалете магазина, будто тот был подростком, скрывающим что-то от родителей. Хотя постойте, он же и был подростком, скрывающим кое-что от родителей. Ну, от одного родителя, который, впрочем, был шерифом, а это было даже хуже двух.

Их проводили до столика, и Питер отодвинул для него стул, спокойно дождавшись пока Стайлз закончит психовать и сядет. После этого Питер улыбнулся.

\- Ты же в курсе, что я не девушка, да? – прошипел Стайлз, на что улыбка Питера стала… ну, самым подходящим определением было вежливо пошлой. Он окинул Стайлза пристальным взглядом, красноречиво задержавшись на его промежности. Его глаза, когда он вновь посмотрел Стайлзу в лицо, были темнее, чем несколько секунд назад.

\- О да, я прекрасно об этом осведомлен.

О. Боже. Мой.

Стайлз не сомневался, что его лицо по цвету сейчас напоминало свеклу, так сильно у него горели щеки. Питер наклонился к нему и втянул носом воздух. Так, блин, и сделал. После этого его глаза стали еще более дикими.

Стайлз нетерпеливо замахал руками в сторону второго стула.

\- Сядь, - прошипел он, краснея еще сильнее, хотя куда уж, откуда у него вообще было столько крови в организме. – Господи боже, просто сядь уже.

Питер сел, но не прошло и десяти секунд, как он вытянул обе ноги вперед и сжал ими щиколотки Стайлза. Стайлз в ужасе посмотрел на поверхность стола, будто мог видеть насквозь, и попытался освободить ноги, но у него ничего не вышло. Наверняка Питер использовал свои когти… так, не думать о когтях! В общем, Питер решил, что ноги Стайлза останутся на месте. И тем пришлось. До самого конца ужина.

0o0o0o

Стайлз еще ни разу не был так счастлив наконец оказаться дома. Ужин с Питером был полон запрещенных касаний – тот то и дело принимался поглаживать его запястье или пытался покормить с рук, обязательно задевая пальцами губы. Стайлз был уверен, что заработал неизгладимую психологическую травму.

Конец вечера превратился в миссию по уклонению от губ Питера. Тот все-таки решил дойти до первой базы, да еще и прямо на крыльце Стайлза! Стайлз все еще приходил в себя от ощущения влажного рта Питера на своей скуле, когда ввалился к себе в комнату и увидел там сверкающего глазами Дерека.

\- От тебя пахнет Питером, - недовольно сообщил тот. 

Несчастный мозг, видимо, в какой-то момент вечера все-таки не справился с происходящим, потому что первое что сделал Стайлз – это не пошел в душ, как поступил бы всякий нормальный человек, нет, он пошел прямиком к Дереку в объятия. До него дошло, что он сделал, только когда Дерек счастливо замурчал где-то выше, грея его теплом своего тела и заботливо обнимая. Все было еще хуже, чем Стайлз думал! Видите? Неизгладимая психологическая травма!

Дерек, не переставая тихонько рычать и касаться его, начал осторожно вести Стайлза в сторону ванной. Туда, куда Стайлзу следовало пойти с самого начала.

\- Эм, Дерек? – Стайлз ни за что не признался бы, что взвизгнул, когда Дерек потащил его в ванную. Но когда тот начал стягивать с него одежду? Стайлз взвизгнул.

\- Дерек, какого хрена?! – он попытался оттолкнуть руки Дерека прочь, но на стороне того была суперсила, и очень скоро Стайлз оказался без футболки и со спущенными и застрявшими в районе коленок джинсами.

\- Это неприемлемое поведение! – возмутился Стайлз, начав отпинываться, но из-за так и не снятых до конца штанов, споткнулся и болезненно приземлился на задницу. Дерек сверху смерил его нечитаемым взглядом, в котором сквозило бесконечное терпение, и стал раздеваться сам.

\- Дерек, тебе лучше начать использовать слова, потому что еще три секунды, и я закричу, что меня насилуют, - медленно и ровно, чтобы до Дерека дошло, произнес Стайлз.

Тот закатил глаза.

\- Мы будет принимать душ.

\- Эм…

Больше Стайлзу ничего узнать не удалось, потому что Дерек поднял его на ноги и наклонился ближе, чтобы включить воду, прижимаясь к нему голым торсом. Голым. Дерек прижимался к нему голым торсом, а теперь он начал снимать и джинсы.

\- Стоп! – Стайлз закрыл глаза, потому что уже один раз видел причиндалы Дерека и ему хватило. 

Дерек громко вздохнул и снял носки.

\- Можешь не снимать трусы, - великодушно разрешил Дерек, и у Стайлза даже не было возможности ударить его в этот идеальный пресс, потому что в следующий момент его уже затаскивали под душ.

Под душем оказалось… довольно неплохо, если честно. Дерек встал за спиной Стайлза, который стоял прямо под струями воды, и, пусть Стайлз ни за что не признался бы вслух, это был самый приятный момент всего вечера.

Черт.

Дерек… Дерек уверенными и широкими движениями намыливал его кожу, а Стайлз просто стоял и позволял ему это. То, что он даже не пытался сопротивляться, служило лучшим доказательством того, что у него было что-то не в порядке с головой. Это было… приятно. Пальцы Дерека впивались в кожу, заставляя Стайлза стонать и выгибаться. Он был готов отдаться за массаж, и прямо сейчас ему было абсолютно плевать на это.

А потом Дерек прижался к его плечу ртом.

Стайлз волчком развернулся и треснул Дерека по голове, но тот попытался схватить его за запястья. Стайлз, мокрый и скользкий от мыльной воды, умудрился вырваться из его хватки и ретироваться подальше, уперевшись лопатками в кафельную стену и с опаской глядя на Дерека.

\- Нет. Нельзя. Сидеть.

\- Ты мне нравишься, Стайлз, поэтому я сделаю вид, что это не было собачьей шуткой.

Тон Дерека убедил Стайлза, что это было выгодное и щедрое предложение, поэтому он тоже решил сделать вид, что ничего не говорил. Что? Не было ничего!

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя завоевал Питер? – в голосе Дерека промелькнуло что-то опасное, когда он произнес имя Питера, но мозг Стайлза как обычно зацепился за другое.

\- Завоевал? Серьезно? – когда Стайлз умудрился стать героиней дамского романа? Или оборотни в отношениях использовали исключительно лексикон восемнадцатого века? Они по какой-то причине пропустили наступление прогресса? А вдруг Стайлз оскорбляет Дерека и все его братство, цепляясь к словам? И, блин, братство? С мозгами Стайлза теперь тоже что-то не то?

\- Ты. Хочешь. Чтобы. Питер. Завоевал. Тебя.

\- Нет! – быстро ответил Стайлз, отчасти потому, что, иууу, это было последнее, чего он хотел, а отчасти потому, что боялся за несчастные зубы Дерека, когда тот так продолжительно и мужественно ими скрипел.

\- Я не могу запретить ему, - произнес Дерек таким тоном, будто эти слова причиняли ему физическую боль, - но я могу сделать это очень трудным.

Стайлз покивал, потому что готов был согласиться на любой план по удержанию конечностей Питера вдали от своего тела. И дело было не в том, что пещерный подход Дерека нравился ему больше. Наоборот, в любом другом случае, Стайлзу было бы приятно получить такие ухаживания, как сегодня от Питера, просто… У него было ощущение, что с Питером все не так просто, и Стайлз не готов был с этим разбираться. И у него не было ни малейшего желания становиться его трофейным… парнем? Супругом? Человеческим любовником? К черту все, Питер был весь «посмотрите, какая сладкая милашка», а Стайлз всегда предпочитал держаться от таких подальше.

Дерек снова прижался ртом к его плечу, и это вывело Стайлза из задумчивости. Он попытался вырваться, но Дерек поймал его за запястья, удерживая на месте и не переставая скользить языком по коже.

\- Эмм…

\- Мне нужно убрать его запах, - прошелестел Дерек ему в шею, старательно вылизывая там, где ранее были пальцы Питера. – Мне _нужно_ убрать его.

Стайлз мог бы пошутить про заезженную пластинку, но у него окончательно запутались мысли, потому что язык Дерека был на его коже, вылизывая, вылизывая, ВЫЛИЗЫВАЯ.

\- Я… эээ… я…

Стайлз ошарашенно открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах выдавить ни звука, потому что Дерек опустился на колени, обхватил пальцами его щиколотку и принялся вылизывать там, где ранее этим вечером его касалась нога Питера. Стайлз теперь был даже немного Питеру благодарен. Стоп, о чем это он? Нет, нет, нет. Это не должно было быть так горячо. В смысле, это вовсе и не было горячо! Дерек просто помогал Стайлзу избавиться от грязных прикосновений Питера. Дерек просто… скользил языком по коже бедра Стайлза. Ведь Питер один раз положил туда руку, так что в этом не было ничего такого, абсолютно ничего. Вот только лицо Дерека сейчас находилось прямо здесь. Рядом с промежностью Стайлза. Где у того был стояк.

Повисла пауза. Напряженная такая, во время которой Стайлз размышлял, получится ли у него вырваться и сбежать из душа, чтобы Дерек не успел его остановить. Что-то ему подсказывало, что вряд ли, и он бросил тоскливый взгляд в сторону выхода.

\- Хочешь, я позабочусь об этом? – хрипло спросил Дерек.

Ну, приехали.

\- Нет. Точно тебе говорю. В этом нет никакой необходимости.

Дерек не отодвигался, горячо дышал на влажную ткань, и мир точно ненавидел Стайлза, потому что член его дернулся и мягко стукнул Дерека по носу. Стайлз в ужасе задержал дыхание. О. БОЖЕ. Дерек в ответ вскинул брови. Он поднял на Стайлза жаркий, помутневший взгляд. Стайлз понял, что сейчас его мнение, скорее всего, к учету не примут, и пнул его коленом.

\- Нет!

Дерек издал мученический стон, но покорно вернулся к прерванному занятию, старательно игнорируя более чем очевидный стояк Стайлза. Решив, что запах Питера окончательно уничтожен, Дерек встал и притянул Стайлза ближе, разворачивая того лицом к стене.

\- Еще кое-что, - пробормотал он, подцепил пальцами резинку его трусов и стянул ее под ягодицы. Стайлз пискнул, но Дерек не стал стягивать их ниже. Через пару минут до Стайлза дошло, что за ритмичные движения он ощущал напротив своего бедра. 

_Дерек дрочил на его задницу._

\- Серьезно? - взвизгнул Стайлз, но Дерек задвигал рукой быстрее, а второй - сжал его шею и кончил, забрызгав спермой голую кожу Стайлза.

\- Обязательно было это делать? – спросил Стайлз по прошествии неопределенного количества времени, в течение которого Дерек жарко дышал ему в волосы, а сам Стайлз отчаянно пытался игнорировать ноющий между ног член.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь… - начал Дерек, но Стайлз яростно замотал головой.

\- Нетушки! Большое спасибо, но нет!

Самый неловкий не-секс в душе из всех возможных. Чертовы бесплатные объятия.

0o0o0o

\- Вот это поворот, - протянул Питер, нависая над Стайлзом и роняя капли воды ему на грудь. 

Стайлз вскрикнул и поспешил отплыть подальше от бортика. Питер повел носом и едва заметно выдвинул зубы, но через секунду на его лицо вернулось обычное благодушное выражение. Стайлз прямо почуял рядом самодовольство Дерека, не глядя двинул локтем назад и был вознагражден тихим болезненным стоном. И ему даже стыдно не было. Ибо нечего подкрадываться со спины и нарушать чужое личное пространство.

\- Как я вижу, у моего племенника свое понимание ухаживаний, - Питер оскалился, и у Стайлза фантомно заныла шея. – Что ж, я тоже так могу.

Дерек, гребаный супер-ниндзя, моментально выскользнул из воды и оказался напротив Питера. Тот, кажется, находил все это крайне забавным, а Стайлз пытался не пялиться на задницу Дерека, облепленную черными плавками. Мокрыми черными плавками. Это отвлекало. Кто-то шумно втянул носом воздух, и вот оба оборотня уже повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза. От жуткого позора его неожиданно спасла Лидия Мартин, которая как настоящий супергерой появилась из неоткуда и вклинилась между Дереком и Питером.

\- Какие-то проблемы, джентльмены? – спросила она сладким голосом, но Стайлз не раз видел, как тем же самым тоном она заставляла мужчин рыдать. Так что в случае с Лидией тон совершенно ничего не значил.

\- Ммм, и кто это у нас тут такая милашка? – промурлыкал Питер.

Стайлз так и знал, что это был его пик-ап прием! Нет, он, конечно, не расстраивался, что теперь Питер переключился на Лидию, жадным взглядом пялясь на ее купальник, как будто видел насквозь, как через рентген (оборотни же так не могут, правда?). Просто, ему, возможно, немного нравилось считать себя особенным… И в этом не было ничего такого!

Лидия, великолепная и пугающая, как всегда, улыбнулась, окинула одобрительным взглядом ладное тело Питера, и наклонилась ближе.

\- Не думайте, что я не смогу выставить вас отсюда, _сэр._

И Питер пропал. Стайлз буквально видел, как это случилось. Питер стоял, будто молнией пораженный, пока Лидия дерзила ему в ответ, а Дерек смотрел на Стайлза, будто тот был последней каплей воды в пустыне.

\- Прекращай с этим самодовольным видом, - проворчал Стайлз. – Ты победил только потому, что соперник сошел с дистанции.

Когда на него обрушились восемьдесят килограмм мышц и стиснули, словно удав, до Стайлза дошло, что именно он сказал. Чертовы оборотни.

0o0o0o

Стайлз ввалился домой и скинул кеды с такой ненавистью, будто те его чем-то смертельно обидели. Кеды отскочили от противоположной стены и упали на пол. Дерек проследил за полетом и, повернувшись к Стайлзу, недоуменно приподнял брови. Ох, поглядите-ка. А ведь это именно Дерек потащил его на ужин с Питером и Лидией, и заставил его смотреть, как те исходили сиропом в сторону друг друга. И как Питер кормил ее с рук. Дерек тоже попытался. Стайлз укусил его. Оригинальнее надо было быть, придурок.

\- Стайлз, - позвал Дерек, когда тот злобно плюхнулся на диван.

\- Что? – огрызнулся Стайлз и от неожиданности подавился воздухом, когда голова Дерека внезапно оказалась между его разведенных ног. 

\- Какого черта? – возмутился он, пытаясь оттолкнуть голову Дерека, но тот поймал его за запястья и цапнул зубами за бедро.

Стайлз рвано выдохнул, и, ладно, стоило признать, что у него был кинк на укусы. Не нужно осуждения, ладно? Он недавно появился. И ничего в этом такого не было!

\- Стайлз, - повторил Дерек, и любой человек на его месте был бы похож на Бэтмена с простудой, но голос Дерека заставлял думать о разгоряченной коже, покрытой каплями пота и другими… жидкостями.

Пока Стайлз пялился, широко распахнув глаза, Дерек довольно улыбнулся и потерся лицом о его промежность через джинсы. Только поразительная сила воли и выдержка помогли Стайлзу не кончить в тот же миг. Губы Дерека снова растянулись в хищной улыбке, и он принялся расстегивать ему джинсы. Стайлз не стал его останавливать, даже не попытался, потому что, честно говоря, после настолько отвратительного вечера он вполне заслуживал минет от такого горячего красавчика как Дерек.

Ну и разумеется, потому что это была его жизнь, как раз тогда, когда Дерек стянул с него джинсы вместе с трусами и уже вот сейчас взял бы в рот, на лестнице появился сонный взъерошенный шериф с ружьем на перевес. Ладно, возможно, причиной этому было то, что Стайлз стонал как дешевая шлюха. Идите к черту.

Дерек, неадаптированный к жизни в обществе долбаный идиот, который до этого видимо других людей никогда и не встречал, что уж говорить об отце Стайлза, который к тому же был шерифом и _в руках у которого было ружье_ , выпустил клыки и когти и попытался накрыть Стайлза собой. Естественно, шериф выстрелил в него.

Вот за что это была его жизнь? ЗА ЧТО??


End file.
